


Jogging

by rubberglue



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Joan go jogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [beanarie](http://beanarie.tumblr.com/) and written because there needs to be more fluffy Joanbell fics in the world.

She’s stretching, her leg against a park bench, when she hears the familiar ‘hey’. It’s a simple, friendly greeting, yet a strange feeling ripples through her. Straightening, she turns to meet his gaze.

Unlike her, he’s dressed in one of his usual suits and she tries not to stare too much at how well it fits.

"Work?"

"Mmm," he nods. "I walk past here every morning. Don’t remember seeing you before."

"Being a consulting detective isn’t conducive to a fixed schedule." She shrugs. The smell of freshly brewed coffee draws her eyes to Marcus’s hands. A cup of coffee is cradled in them.

Marcus grins. “I’d have bought you a cup if I’d known you’ll be here.” He studies her for a while, then says, “I should jog more too.”

"You don’t look like you need more exercise." His grin gets bigger. "Not that I noticed -"

But her words are smothered by his laugh. Rubbing his stomach, Marcus shakes his head. “Good fitting clothes hide a lot.”

"We could run together."

"I’m going to take you up on that one day." He takes a glance at his watch, then sighs. "I’ve to go. Gregson doesn’t approve of tardiness." Lifting his cup of coffee in lieu of a wave, he walks away briskly.

That Joan didn’t turn back immediately to continue stretching had nothing to do with how his butt looks in his pants.

+

"Don’t you think you should do some of these experiments on male dolls?" Joan asks one day as she stands what she determines to be a safe distance away and peers at the yet another destroyed, mangled doll.

"Good point."

She settles on the first step and pulls on her shoes. “I’m going for a run.”

"I’m going to try another method. Then the cocks need to be fed."

"You do that," Joan says as she leaves the brownstone. Pushing the door open, she runs smack into Marcus.

"Hey!"

"Marcus." She takes a step back, putting some space between them.

He waves a brown envelope. “Dropping off some files Sherlock wanted. The Oxleigh case.”

"Right. I’m going to run."

There’s a gleam in his eyes. “Invite me the next time.”

\+ 

She can feel his eyes on her as she tugs at her laces. Giving in, she looks up through her lashes to see him looking down at her from his vantage point, a slight smile on his face. The moment their eyes meet, he lifts his eyebrows.

“How long are you going to take with your laces?”

There’s a undercurrent in his voice, belying the innocence in his expression. “I want to make sure they’re secure.”

The sides of his lips quirk up. “You know the best tied laces won’t stop me from beating you.”

"This from the man who claims he hasn’t been getting enough exercise."

But she can’t help her smile.

"I’m competitive. I can’t help it." He shakes out his limbs, then bounces a bit. "Come on, I want to see what you’ve got."

"It’s a jog, not a race," she scoffs but jumps up and starts running. Behind her, she can hear his laugh chasing her.

+

Marcus passes her an ice-cream as she slumps onto the park bench.

The ice cream is heaven and she closes her eyes in bliss. She feels Marcus settle down next to her.

"We should do this again."

Joan opens her eyes. “It was nice to have company,” she agrees.

"Next time, we can go to my place for smoothies."

Joan takes another lick of the ice cream, humming in pleasure as the cold liquid slides down her throat. “Sounds like a plan.”

She attributes the kick of happiness to the ice cream.


End file.
